Progesterone receptor (PR) modulators have been widely used in regulation of female reproduction systems and in treatment of female hormone dependent diseases. The effectiveness of known steroidal PR modulators is often tempered by their undesired side-effect profile, particularly during long-term administration. For example, the effectiveness of synthetic progestins, such as norgestrel, as female birth control agents must be weighed against the increased risk of breast cancer and heart disease. Similarly, the progesterone antagonist, mifepristone (RU486), if administered for chronic indications, such as uterine fibroids, endometriosis and certain hormone-dependent cancers, could lead to homeostatic imbalances in a patient due to its inherent cross-reactivity as a glucocorticoid receptor (GR) antagonist. Accordingly, identification of compounds that have good receptor-selectivity for PR over other steroid hormone receptors as well as good tissue-selectivity (e.g., selectivity for uterine tissue over breast tissue) would be of significant value in the improvement of women's health.
A group of nonsteroidal molecules, which contain a di- or tetra-hydroquinoline ring as core pharmacophore (U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,693,646; 5,693,647 and 5,696,127; PCT Int'l. Publication Nos. WO 99/41256 A1 and WO 99/41257 A1) have been described as steroid receptor modulator compounds.
The entire disclosures of the patents, publications and references referred to herein are incorporated by reference herein and are not admitted to be prior art.